Saved
by acexume
Summary: After growing up alone, and being shunned from his family, Sabo finds his own place to rebuild his life. But one day, he meets someone that will change his life forever, in the spur of the moment. Battling the memories of being neglected, and finding the meaning of true love..Does he have what it takes to find his brothers, and can he do it with the person he saves?


**I do not own Sabo, or any other One Piece character! This story is my own creation, and a commission for a friend! This is dedicated to her! This is a FANFICTION, so any details that do not follow One Piece is completely my creation! I do own the rights to Kanako, and any other character I made up. Please enjoy 3 **

"_Ever since I was a child, I wanted to get away from my family and become my own person. The noble lifestyle wasn't for me. I'm now on my own, 21 years old, and in search of something I left behind a long time ago: My brothers." _ Sabo closed his blue journal and sat down the ink pen. He stared out the window of his empty apartment, and stood up. "First day in your new place, Sabo. Make It last, find Ace and Luffy." He walked towards the door, and opened it. He walked outside, and down the street to find some entertainment.

"It's boring. Same town, same people, same drama. It really sucks. Why didn't I just become a Noble and fake it? Maybe then I could have snuck away with Ace, and not get my ship blown to hell. Ah, there I go again, talking to myself." He sighed and walked inside of his normal hang out, the town saloon. He walked up to the bar and sat in his normal spot.

"Oi, Sabo. What're havin' today, chum?" The bartender walked over and stood in front of the blonde-haired man, polishing a tumbler, like the average saloon keeper would. He was a 30 year old, had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"The usual. Rum." He took off his hat and sat it on the bar. "Anything unusual happen today, Karu?"

"Nah, Just the same ol' stuff. You find your brothers yet?"

"If I would have, I wouldn't be here. No offense."

"None taken, bud. Here's your drink. Be easy with it, it's stronger than your usual."

Sabo took a sip and let out a small cough. "Jeez, is this pure alcohol?"

"Eh, pretty much." Karu chuckled and sat a glass of water down by Sabo's rum glass.

"What do you think I am, some kind of pussy? I don't need that sissy stuff, take it away." Sabo glared at Karu, and watched him take away the glass.

"Just looking out for your own well-being."

A few moments and a few sips later, the doors of the saloon were pushed in roughly. Three muscular pirates walked in. Just then, the whole place grew quiet. The pirates each had their own distinct scars all over their body, and one of them had a chained leash gripped in his hands. He had blonde hair, and seemed to pack quite a punch with his huge arms. He held a leash in his hands. The leash followed all the way to a girl with sunset orange hair. She wore a knee-length black skirt that seemed to have been ripped a few times towards the rim, a matching black corset that was tied too tight, no shoes, and of course, the collar around her neck that attached to the chained leash. She kept her head down, but it was apparent that tears stained her cheeks.

"Bartender, bring us 3 glasses of your finest grog, this is a celebration!" The leader of the group slammed his fist down on the table. His hair was bright red, and in spikes. He had scars all up and down his arms, including his face, which wasn't exactly the prettiest thing.

Karu sighed and looked towards the men "Yes, coming right up."

The saloon was soon filled with noise again. Sabo glanced behind him and back up at Karu.

"Who are those guys? I've never seen them around before." He took another sip of his rum, and blew out a pungent breath.

"Not sure. But they look dangerous. If I were you, I'd get out of here. That poor girl, I wonder how long she's been with them." Karu left the bar, holding a tray with three pints of grog. He walked over the table, and sat down the mugs. "Anything else for you, gentleman?"

"We ain't no gentleman, no get out of our site!" The red haired brute took a swing at Karu, but he stepped out of the way just in time.

"Ah, yes. Enjoy your stay." Karu turned around and walked back to the bar.

"Ah, ain't this the life, fellas! We got us a new toy to play with later tonight, pints of grog and a full bounty on our heads! Let's make a toast!" They all rammed their glasses together, the blonde haired man raising his hand as high as he could, yanking the poor girl out of her seat.

"Please, stop! You're hurting me!" She tried to struggle free, but the man slapped her across the face, and knocked her to the ground.

"YOU'RE OUR PROPERTY NOW, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"Jeez, poor girl. Look, I'm going to get out of here, Karu, before I beat some skulls in. Here's the money, I'll see you later on." Sabo sat down three gold coins and stood up from his barstool. He walked past the table with the three guys. He glanced down to see the girl with the sunset hair, and noticed how hurt she actually was. He shook his head and walked out of the saloon. "Bastards like them give pirates a bad name." He began walking down the street, when he heard commotion coming from his regular saloon. He heard gun shots and instantly turned around. He saw the girl with the sunset hair run out of the saloon, and then the three guys after her. She began to run towards Sabo, her leash dragging behind her.

"PLEASE SIR, HELP ME!" She ran behind Sabo and grabbed ahold of his black jacket. He had no choice but to scoop her up in his arms, and flee. He began running as fast as he could, knowing if they caught up with them, Sabo's head would be shot off. He finally ran behind a few buildings, soon losing sight of the pirate gang. Sabo covered the girl's mouth and sat her down on the sandy earth. He peered around the corner of the building they were hiding behind and saw the three men run past them, and towards the shore. He uncovered her mouth and stared down at her. He finally got a good look at her features. Sunset orange hair that reached the middle of her back, aqua eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. Her body was curvy, showing that she wasn't a teenager, but that she had grown and filled out. He turned his head, a slight blush forming across his cheeks.

"Th-thank you so much." She bowed her head, trying to show some respect towards her hero.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" He folded his arms across his chest and waited for the girl's explanation.

"I don't even know where to begin.. I was sailing on my small boat, trying to release some tension from my mind, and the next thing I know, I was being hoisted up onto their ship. They put this collar around me and claimed me as their toy." She took a deep breath and began taking off the collar. "They were going to rape me, torture me, and soon discard me back into the ocean. While they were drinking, I had to get away, so I yanked the leash out of his hand, and ran. You were the first person I laid my eyes on. I can't thank you enough.. Mr.."

"The name's Sabo. Now let's go, or they will find us." He grabbed ahold of the girl's wrist, and began to walk behind the connecting buildings, until they reached his apartments. He opened the back door, and led her inside.

"Where.. are you taking me?" She tugged her wrist out of his hand, and stared up at the blonde haired man.

"Do you want to go back with them, or do you want to get cleaned up and stay with me for a few days until you are safe to go home."

"I.. don't even know where we are."

Sabo sighed and took her hand. "Come on, you're injured, and you look pretty hungry." He led her upstairs to his apartment. Once inside, he led her over to the bathroom and turned his head. "Go..clean yourself up. I'll let you borrow some clothes of mine." He walked towards his wardrobe, and pulled out a white tshirt and a pair of cerulean blue shorts. He walked over to the bathroom and noticed that she had a towel wrapped around her waist. Before he could lay eyes on her, he turned his head quickly and handed her the clothes. She reached out and grabbed them from him, and soon closed the door.

"Jesus Christ Sabo.. Get it together." He sat down on his small couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, I wanted something interesting, and I had it handed straight to me. I guess the search for Ace and Luffy will have to wait." He heard the shower turn on for a few brief moments, and then turn off. "Wow, she's fast.. with all those curves on her- OH GOD. Stop Sabo! Now's not the time to fantasize. The poor girl's been beat."

The girl soon walked out of the bathroom wearing Sabo's clothes. The shirt didn't quite fit her, and the collar scooped down to the middle of her chest, but still covered her girly parts up. The shorts were sagging off of her curved hips, and her hair was soaked to the bone. She walked over slowly and sat next to Sabo. He tried not to look at her, and instead stared up at the ceiling.

"I…can't thank you enough, you're too kind." She wedged her hands between her knees and looked down at her scarred feet.

"It's nothing, really. I couldn't just let them destroy you… Besides, We both seem to be looking for people we care for."

"Oh.. You're looking too?" She looked up at him and shot him a soft smile.

"Yeah, my brothers." He closed his eyes and fell down into the couch. "By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm Kanako." She laced her hands together and looked back down at her feet.

"That's an in,teresting name. I like it."

"Thanks Sabo. That's very nice of you."

"Ehh.. think nothing of it." He got up from the couch and faced her. "Now, are you okay? I know you said they didn't do anything to you, but somehow I don't think that's true."

Tears began to swell in Kanako's eyes. She lowered her head and began to cry. Sabo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey… come on now.. stop crying, I didn't mean to- "

"They beat me. Called me names.." She lifted up her shirt to reveal bruises on her stomach and sides. "They would kick me, and tell me that they were tenderizing my body for sex.. like I was a piece of meat."

"Good God! That's it, you're coming with me.. I'm taking you to the doctor." Sabo grabbed her hand and stood her up. She instantly ripped her hand away and clenched it to her chest.

"N-no. I'm fine."

"It's not an option. You don't know if you have internal injuries or not, you could be really hurt. Please, for me?" He sighed and looked down at her. She raised her head slowly and took his hand.

"Alright.. just please, don't let them catch me."

"Oh come on! Who do you think I am?!" He snapped and scooped her up in his arms. He walked them both out the door, and back into town. Kanako buried her face in his chest, too afraid to reveal her face. It wasn't long until they reached a small building. Sabo put her down on her feet and opened the door. "Come on, we're here." He led her inside, where an older man sat back in a chair, a newspaper in his hands.

"Can I help you, lad?" The gentleman stood up and placed his newspaper on a nearby table.

"Can you examine Kanako? She was beat badly by-"

"Beat?! Did you do this?!"

"What? No! I'd never-"

"He's telling the truth. He didn't hit me.. but a band of pirates did." Kanako lifted up her shirt halfway to reveal her bruises. The doctor moved in closely and began examining her skin.

"It just looks like bruising. Did they touch you anywhere else?" He stood back up and looked Kanako in the eyes.

"No sir. They were going to have their way with me, but I escaped. Sabo saved me, and brought me here."

"Well, that's very kind of you, young man. Keep her safe, and watch over her. If she seems to get worse, or gain a fever, bring her back to me. Right now, it doesn't look too serious. She needs rest, and lots of it."

Sabo nodded and scooped Kanako back up in his arms.

"Hey, what are you-" Sabo put his index finger to her mouth to quiet her.

"You need to rest, you heard the doctor." He nodded to the older man and turned around to face the door. "Thank you again, sir." He opened the door and walked them back down the street. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Kanako peeked her head up and stared up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful.. I haven't seen the sunset in a long time."

"Really? It's out everyday."

"Yeah, but I was locked up in a dungeon."

"Ah.. I'm sorry to hear that." Sabo opened the door to the lobby of the apartment buildings. He walked Kanako upstairs, and into his apartment. "You need to rest, you heard the doctor.." He laid her down on the couch, and watched her flip over on her side.

"Are you hungry at all?" Sabo walked towards the little kitchen, pulling out a frying pan.

"A little. I'm more tired than anything." She said softly.

"Rest, and I'll fix you something to eat. When was the last time you had a meal, anyways?"

"I can't remember." She closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. Sabo's heart sank. He took out some beef and vegetables and began sautéing them together. 'It's a miracle she's still alive. Poor girl' Sabo thought to himself quietly. 'I feel there's more to her than I actually know..' After a few minutes, he whipped up a quick dinner of fried fish cutlets and rice. He walked over to the couch and nudged her softly. "Hey, you need to eat."

"Mmm I'm not hungry." She curled back into her ball and shut her eyes. Sabo became irritated and forcefully sat her up.

"While you're here, you will eat. You said it yourself; you don't know the last time you ate. Besides, you'll never heal if you starve yourself to death." He sat the plate into her lap, and stared at her until she picked up the fork and one of the cutlets.

"Forceful, aren't we. Do you like it rough or something?"

A deep blush danced across Sabo's cheeks. "N-no I never said that."

"Oh, but you do." Kanako took a bite, and paused. She chewed slowly, insuring that she enjoyed each bite. "Sabo, this is delicious!"

Sabo shook the blush off, and glanced towards her. "Eh, it's not that special. Just something my mother used to make."

"Oh, where is she now?" Kanako stuffed her face more, hardly giving herself time to chew.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that right now.. or ever.." Sabo turned away, feeling his blood begin to boil "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a soft spot.." She soon finished her food, faster than she should have. She handed the plate to Sabo and flashed him a soft smile. "Thank you, it was delicious!"

"Thanks, it was nothing. Now, lay down and go to sleep." Sabo stood up and took the plate to the kitchen. He heard Kanako sigh and then shuffle on the couch.

"Alright. Thanks again, Sabo. Sweet dreams." She closed her eyes and curled back up.

"Yeah, you too, Kanako." He draped a blanket across her, and walked over to his bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped underneath the covers, making sure he was cozy.


End file.
